


Без названия

by Yavoria



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavoria/pseuds/Yavoria
Summary: Не со всеми в Лаик у братьев Савиньяк складываются хорошие отношения, но они не сдаются и не унывают.





	Без названия

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Хот-фест всея Этерны на заявку «Лионель | Эмиль в Лаик».

С момента их приезда в Загон прошло три недели, и с каждым днем вынужденное место обитания не нравилось Лионелю все больше.  
  
Все началось с отсутствия замков в комнатах. Да что там замков, не было даже щеколд с внутренней стороны. Ли всегда крайне щепетильно относился к личному пространству, в него допускались единицы, и то частично. Исключение составлял только Эмиль. Нель считал брата неотъемлемой частью себя, а скрывать от себя что-то он считал делом абсурдным.  
  
Выделенное же Лионелю в Лаик небольшое мрачное помещение походило на что угодно, только не на частную, тем более уютную комнату. И дело было даже не в отсыревшем белье, плесени в углах стен или ограниченном количестве личных вещей. Осознание того, что в твое отсутствие сюда может войти едва ли не любой человек, взять или положить что угодно и куда угодно, сесть на твою постель… Это раздражало. Но это была ерунда.  
  
Следующим раздражающим фактором стал ментор Арамона, по недосмотру Создателя преподававший унарам фехтование. Люби Ли драться на шпагах так, как это любил Миль, было бы забавно каждый раз измываться над самодовольным боровом, возомнившим себя львом. Но поединки граф не жаловал, предпочитая быстро разделаться с противником и уступить место брату. Азарт, которым горели глаза Эмиля, стоило ему взять в руки шпагу, иногда пугали горе-преподавателя сильнее его навыков. Однако Арнольд Арамона был не самым неприятным обитателем Лаик.  
  
Настоящую, лютую неприязнь Лионеля, и, как он подозревал, большинства других унаров, вызывал мэтр Ливрэ, преподававший изящную словесность и основы стихосложения. Этот человек был по-своему гениален, но только в одном: вызвать столь стойкую нелюбовь у такого количества разных людей смог бы далеко не каждый.  
  
Вдалбливая в их головы собственное мнение о словоупотреблении или красоте рифмы, Ливрэ исполнялся неподдельного трагизма, вещая о недалекости своих учеников, и глядел орлом. Ничего удивительного, что в один прекрасный день он, поднявшись из-за стола и развернувшись, явил всем хвост из куриных перьев, чем-то аккуратно прикрепленных к его камзолу.   
  
Унары беззвучно хохотали и краснели, но молчали. Ментор старательно не обращал внимания на гробовую тишину, воцарившуюся за его спиной, но на тихое кукареканье не обернуться не мог. Когда он, под уже не сдерживаемое ржание наконец нашел причину веселья, старый монастырь впервые услышал, как визжат орлы.  
  
\- Это… это… это… кто посмел??!  
  
Лионель поднял на ментора самые невинные в мире глаза. И если в этот момент того охватило дурное предчувствие, оно охватило его не зря.

  
  
В следующий раз подобный знак внимания Пьер Ливрэ получил через неделю. По какой-то глупой старой традиции капитан, менторы и унары обедали вместе за одним столом. Этот пережиток прошлого изрядно портил аппетит и тем, и другим, но изменять вековые порядки никто не собирался.   
  
После овощного супа и жаркого подали мясной пирог, и сидевшие за столом с энтузиазмом за него принялись. Особенно это касалось Арамоны и Ливрэ, но удовольствие последнего было омрачено. Неожиданно за столом послышался глухой удар и сдавленный, но злой стон. Эр Пьер с перекошенным лицом отодвинул ото рта укушенный было кусок пирога, и, держа его над столом, разломил. На тарелку из пирога вывалилась… шпора. Старая ржавая шпора. В этот раз сидевшие за столом не стали сдерживать своих чувств, тем более, что сам капитан в голос хохотал, смахивая рукой слезы и даже не пытаясь изобразить сочувствие. Несчастный мэтр поочередно краснел, бледнел, зеленел, бестолково размахивал руками и раскрывал рот в попытке хоть что-нибудь сказать, но в конце концов поднялся и пулей вылетел из столовой.  
  
В этот раз удивление старшему-старшему Савиньяку изображать не пришлось. Он действительно не имел ни малейшего понятия, как такая находка могла оказаться на столе. Более того, он не представлял, где вообще здесь можно было такое взять. Но как бы то ни было, его идею кто-то подхватил, и это обещало не мало забавных минут.  
  
С тех пор уроки мэтра Ливрэ стали отрадой всех унаров. Точнее, не сами уроки, а то, что непременно ждало их любимого ментора, а его каждый раз что-то ждало. Стоило ему хоть немного расслабиться, и он обязательно становился посмешищем, а чувство юмора невидимого мучителя все не иссякало.  
  
Ли наблюдал за этим с ленивым удовольствием. Иногда он и сам развлекал товарищей, используя любые подручные средства: чернила, воск, бумагу… Иногда подобные шутки были для него неожиданностью, но со временем он стал узнавать «почерк» своего соавтора, удивляясь, как ему сразу не пришло в голову, что где один брат…  
  
Каждый раз, натыкаясь на новую каверзу, ментор обводил свирепым взглядом учеников. С ангельских лиц братьев Савиньяк можно было писать образа святых.

 

***

Во всем, за что бы он ни взялся, старший-старший Савиньяк предпочитал быть последовательным. Не то чтобы он рассчитывал каждый свой шаг или полдня обдумывал плюсы и минусы прогулки на лошадях, просто считал нужным не противоречить самому себе.   
  
Эта рассудительность была в нем всегда, и матушка не раз говорила, что он гораздо больший Рафиано, чем его двоюродный брат. Впрочем, это было даже хорошо. Горячности Эмиля на двоих хватало с лихвой, и вместе они составляли весьма гармоничный тандем.  
  
Так, когда в детстве они строили грандиозные планы то по захвату Дриксенской кесарии, то по подавлению какого-нибудь восстания, Миль, он же бравый-генерал-от-кавалерии-Эмиль-Савиньяк, умудрялся строевым маршем форсировать внушительную реку или за рекордно короткое время проходить самые опасные перевалы. Ли же в перерывах между их великими битвами всегда старался находить разумные объяснения эскападам брата, и, когда у него получалось, очень радовался, что тому не грозит замерзнуть или расстроиться.  
  
Возможно, за последние десять лет Эмиль и стал более здравомыслящим, но на любви к шалостям это не сказалось. И теперь, объединив усилия, они уже вместе доводили обожаемого ментора до нервной икоты.  
  
Может быть, мэтру и жилось бы спокойнее, пойми он довольно прозрачные намеки с самого начала. Но характер означенного персонажа лучше не стал, а манера преподавания могла внушить ненависть к чему угодно, о чем он станет говорить. Кроме того, разозленный собственной неспособностью противостоять анонимным насмешкам, Ливрэ стал зверствовать больше прежнего. Вскоре он выделил своим вниманием нескольких унаров, способности которых были весьма условными, и теперь каждое занятие означало для них новое унижение. Жертв своего дурного настроения ментор выбирал безошибочно. Промахов тех, кто мог огрызнуться или поставить его в затруднительное положение, Ливрэ старательно не замечал, но тем сильнее доставалось не имеющим навыков словесной обороны.  
  
Под руку ментору попал унар Отто, он же Отто Гельбраузе. Племянника маршала фок Варзов братья Савиньяк узнали сразу, и сразу же с ним подружились. Несмотря на внешность то ли негоцианта, то ли мелкого чиновника, тучный юноша обладал храбрым сердцем и понятиями о чести, достойными уважения. Тем неприятнее выглядели нападки Ливрэ, которыми мэтр и подписал себе приговор.   
  
На каждый праведный вопль ментора о том, какое именно оскорбление наносит искусству унар Отто едва ли не одним своим существованием, тот мог только краснеть и бормотать что-то невнятное, чем распалял "стража словесности" еще сильнее. Тот готов был «вынести на суд общественности» любую работу Отто, прилюдно разнося все написанное по камешку.  
  
\- Что это за чушь! Это же… это… убожество!! Да любая дама оглохла бы, услышав это! И ослепла бы, увидев!!  
  
Сонеты северянина и правда можно было считать таковыми лишь условно, но даже будь они еще хуже, это все равно не давало бы никому права на публичные оскорбления.  
  
Поддержав друг друга в этом мнении, братья Савиньяк сошлись и на том, что их друг должен быть отомщен. Вариант с закалыванием Ливрэ шпагой явно не подходил, но это не мешало им продумывать куда более изощренные способы восстановления справедливости. Глядя на почти переходящие в истерику возмущения ментора это было нетрудно.

  
В середине зимы всегда стояли морозы. Так было каждый год, сколько Лионель себя помнил, но в Савиньяке было существенно теплее, а на топку каминов дома никогда не скупились. Загон же за последние несколько недель словно вымерз насквозь. Одежда не спасала днем, тонкие одеяла – ночью, и согреться хоть немного можно было только на занятиях по фехтованию, и то лишь в долгих поединках.  
  
Но унары не жаловались. Их грело другое: сегодня кончался срок их четырехмесячного затворничества, и они получали право выезда в город. Разумеется, до выпуска было еще довольно долго, но возможность навестить семью или съездить в столицу всех несказанно радовала.  
  
В честь этого дня в Лаик обычно устраивали праздничный ужин, который предваряла небольшая церемония с наставлениями капитана и менторов. Этот год не стал исключением, но сегодня в качестве гостей на ужине присутствовал какой-то чиновник, вроде бы из канцелярии Его Величества, и пара генералов.  
  
Первым слово взял капитан.  
  
\- Прошу внимания всех собравшихся! Как управляющий этого заведения, я хотел бы поздравить…  
  
Дальше шли приличествующие случаю слова о всеобщей радости, а так же напоминания о подобающем поведении и сроках отпуска. Все всё уже знали, но традиция есть традиция, и унарам оставалось только переминаться с ноги на ногу, сохраняя при этом благоговейные выражения лиц.  
  
Вторым должен был говорить Ливрэ. Сегодня он был сама представительность: черный бархатный камзол, кружева и, конечно, высокий парик. Негласные правила поведения требовали носить его каждый день, но ментор обычно этим пренебрегал, надевая его лишь по особым случаям. В остальные дни парик хранился на подставке у него в комнате, в чем братья Савиньяк убедились еще месяц назад, зайдя поделиться чернилами с постелью любимого мэтра.  
  
Ливрэ коротко поклонился и собрался было говорить, но в место этого лишь оглушительно чихнул, уморительно тряхнув плечами. Открыл рот, чтобы извиниться, но вместо этого чихнул еще раз. И еще…  
  
В общем, этим вечером чихание стало его любимым занятием. Уже сидя за столом, Ли внимательно посмотрел на лица окружающих. Сначала на ментора смотрели со смехом, затем – с сочувствием, а теперь и вовсе с подозрением, ведь понять причину его состояния не мог никто. Еще бы, перец ведь штука очень мелкая, и так чудесно прячется в бесконечных завитушках парика…   
  
Едва часы пробили восемь, Ливрэ сослался на недомогание и спешно покинул столовую. На его лице было написано желание немедленно умыться, выпить вина и лечь спать. Разумеется, предварительно сняв с головы дурацкую искусственную шевелюру.   
  
Увы, подобным мечтам не суждено было сбыться. Ментор еще не знал, что перед сном ему предстояло проверить, насколько сильно прилипает к волосам смола и как тяжело отдирать парик, на эту смолу посаженный. Братья Савиньяк постарались, чтобы во время их отсутствия мэтр не скучал по чувству юмора своего неизвестного «поклонника» как можно дольше.


End file.
